1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for an electronic device, and particularly to a mounting assembly for mounting a power supply in a computer enclosure.
2. Related Art
Many types of electronic equipment such as computer systems include power supplies which convert incoming alternating current to direct current. Direct current is suitable for operating various electrical components within such equipment. With constant development of electronic equipment, more and more components are being included within an electronic equipment enclosure. A power supply is generally one of the largest components in an electronic equipment enclosure. Thus the means of securing a power supply to electronic equipment significantly affects the overall configuration of the equipment.
A power supply is often directly secured to a computer enclosure by screws. This makes the process of assembly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, this type of securing does not allow components adjacent the power supply to be easily accessed or serviced.
As a result, hinges have been developed to secure a power supply to an enclosure, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,305 and 5,745,342. The hinges allow the power supply to be pivotally moved out of its normal position, thereby allowing users to access other adjacent components. However, manufacturing of such hinges increases costs. In addition, it is awkward and troublesome to attach a power supply to an enclosure using such hinges.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly for readily and securely attaching an electronic device such as a power supply to electronic equipment such as a computer enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such mounting assembly whereby components adjacent the electronic device can be easily accessed or serviced.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a mounting assembly of the present invention comprises a bracket and a fastener attached to the bracket. The bracket has a base, a pair of side walls extending from opposite side edges of the base, a fixing wall extending from a rear edge of the base, and a flange extending from a front edge of the base. The bracket thereby defines, a receiving space for receiving a power supply therein. The fixing wall defines a plurality of apertures. The bracket also has two posts for providing pivotal movement. The fastener comprises a retaining member fixed to the bracket, and a sliding member movably received in the retaining member. The retaining member comprises a horizontal receiving portion and a vertical actuating portion. The actuating portion forms a plurality of hooks for engaging with the apertures of the fixing wall of the bracket. A handle is formed in the actuating portion, and is movable relative to the receiving portion. A pair of protrusions, each having an inner inclined plane, is formed in the handle. The sliding member has two opposite engaging portions and two central resiliently deformable spring connecting portions. The spring connecting portions are deformably compressible, for allowing the engaging portions to engage with a computer enclosure. One of the spring connecting portions has a pair of press portions. Each press portion has an outer inclined plane, for abutting the corresponding inner inclined plane of the handle. Thus pushing of the handle causes the engaging portions to engage with the computer enclosure.